Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity
Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity is a Zero Era, Gundam storyline made by Knightwalker591. It takes place more than 53 years post Cosmic era and is set in an alternate universe which is completely separate from all original Gundam series, but it utilizes many factors and key elements from all of the Mobile Suit Gundam anime in order to still be called a Gundam story. Plot The time was of the Cosmic Era, now changed to the Zero Era year one. April 1 Z.E. 01 Mankind has begun to spread their wings towards the stars developing orbital systems called the planetary orbital colony from the former enemies turn allies of the Cosmic Era. 43 years led by the United Earth Forces and ZAFT forces reformed their alliance into single power, known as the “Republic of Nations”. Military technology has evolved with the machines known as mobile suits: large humanoid machines piloted from the inside. There’s another large force building along the Middle Eastern pockets of South America. The “Equatorial Union” is a main military organization, was formed Middle Eastern countries railing into one with the support of the old Earth forces in Russia and Japan. As powers of both sides grew it quickly was a race of armory consisted of a versatile array of mobile suits and ships which would lead this into another war like the bloody valentine of the old era but still scarred from the past the united Naturals and Coordinators live in peace. Civilian and military ships travelled between countries and deep space colonies using a revolutionary Chaos Particle Drives. These new systems grant large ships to rapidly boost the output of the engine giving ships to be able freely enter or leave the planet systems orbited Earth, the Mars civilian colony and were in the vicinity of several different colonies within the area. Since the dawn of the Zero Era humanity had achieved a state of both the naturals and coordinators can work together. However in the past few months’ claims were reported groups like Neo-ZAFT or Atlantic Earth Federation still won’t let go of their hatred for one and other. On many accounts from the few survivors said that the attackers used new model mobile suits and easily overpowered the defensive weapons in the base. As this happened the deep space colony went dark and the Equatorial Union who have the station of Captain Lars Suzuki, a post-war hero who be nicknamed the “Shadow Thunder” during the defense of the Orb Union later until he joined the E.U. Forces as an officer commanding the ship the Dominion II. However the shadow of Blue Logos lives on even into this new age. The Chimera corporation is a large power in the world however one fateful bio-weapon changed the fate of the war into total chaos, with the raise of the dreaded Forsaken swarms made from Chimera trying to cash in with a cure for those who can pay for it. Episode Season 1 Episode 1: Forgotten Freedom Episode 2: Lost Santuary Episode 3: Tainted Homeland Episode 4: Powerplay Episode 5: Return of the Red Angel Episode 6: A Gundam Reborn Episode 7: Vold Wolf Episode 8 Farewell to Proud Warrior Episode 9: Return of the Gundam Episode 10: The Great Commander Awakens Episode 11: Infection Episode 12: Beelzebub Strikes Episode 13: The Vold Heart Episode 14: Battle of White and Black Season 2 Info *Zero Era Characters *Zero Era Factions *Zero Era Moblie Suits *Zero Era Timeline Theme Song Category:Zero Era Category:Stories Category:Fade of Eternity Episode